Chiaroscuro Suite
by Mertiya
Summary: A collection of Link/Midna short stories, from drabble-length to slightly longer. Rating may increase as the collection expands.
1. Nocturne of Shadow

**Nocturne of Shadow**

**A/N:** **Takes place directly before they head into the Lost Woods to de-wolf-ify Link. Rated K+.**

The moon rose above the tall trees, casting its silvery light down upon the landscape. Link sat back on his haunches and whined softly at the dark entrance to the forest.

"It's probably too dark to go in tonight," Midna said. Her voice was still slightly shaky. "Sorry, Wolfy. You'll have to stick it out for a little longer."

Link tried to shrug, and Midna made a soft, accusatory noise. He turned his head to look back at her and saw her sliding off his back. She landed heavily and grabbed his fur to steady herself, and he found he was whining anxiously again.

"I'm fine," Midna said, but her voice was a little too questioning to be reassuring. Link nosed at her back. "Oh, back off. Stop worrying. I just need some rest." Link sighed and padded up to a hollow between the roots of a large tree. Covered in moss, the little depression looked surprisingly inviting. He looked back, trying to gesture with his nose to Midna, who came hobbling over, her visible eye half-shut. "Looks fine. Let's get some sleep." She yawned and stretched, and Link's gaze followed the dark patches on her body with relief. She was no longer drained of color, and her breathing was easier.

He paced around in a circle several times, which felt oddly natural. He'd vaguely noticed that he was picking up some of the wolf's instincts, but wasn't sure if he had started out with them, or if they had grown over time. After the third circle, Link threw himself down on the moss with a huff. Midna, yawning again, lay down against his side, her small body curling into his.

Link squirmed around, ignoring her protests, and drew her closer until he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

* * *

It was still dark, but Midna was awake. A stray paw had kicked her in the back of the neck, and she turned around to complain at her clumsy companion. He wasn't awake. Link's eyes were shut, his feet making little abortive running motions, and he was whining softly.

"Wolfy." She nudged him gently in the side with her foot, and he yelped. "Wolfy! Wake up!" The bright blue eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright. For a moment, he stared at her, and then, bulling forward so suddenly she couldn't react, pounced. Midna squeaked as she was catapulted onto her back, as a large paw clumsily came down on one leg. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" she snapped. Link paid no attention to her outburst, instead pushing his nose into her face and starting to sniff. "Cold nose!" Midna exclaimed. "Cold nose!" Link continued to ignore her attempts to push him away, and sniffed down her face, her neck, across her chest—"Hey!" Midna protested again—until he paused with his nose just over her heart and gave a huge sigh. "Are you seriously checking if my heart is still beating?" she asked incredulously.

Link gave her a sideways look and rubbed his paw over his face as if to say, "Well, I was worried about you."

"Oh, go back to sleep," Midna scolded. Link huffed out a long, trembling breath, and lay back down, curling around her back and pulling her close. A cold nose brushed up the back of her neck, and she squeaked and giggled, and then she felt his tongue lathing over her hair. "I'm fine," she said again, tweaking his nose with her hair. "Go back to sleep, Wolfy."


	2. Divertimento of Scent

**Divertimento of Scent**

**A/N: Takes place directly after recovering the wooden statue to restore Ilia's memory. Rated T.**

Link rubbed woefully at his nose, trying to get the stink of medicine out of it. Having retrieved the wooden statue for Ilia, he would have been feeling quite proud of himself, were it not for the pain his nostrils were in. The smell was frankly disgusting. He whimpered, wondering if dunking his nose in water would get rid of it, or even if turning back into a human would.

"What's the matter, Wolfy?" Midna asked, bouncing up and down on his back. He turned around to give her an irritable look and sneezed instead. The acrid smell of the medicine went up his nostrils and into his mouth, and he tried to spit, but couldn't manage it with his wolf's anatomy. "Oh, the medicine smelled pretty bad, didn't it?" Midna gave him an impish grin.

He growled at her briefly, then gave her his, "all right, now turn me back into a human," look.

Midna smiled brightly. "Do you want something, Link?" she asked. He glared at her, tail lashing in irritation. "Aw, doggy, you're wagging your tail! You must be happy!"

He whined. Midna smirked. Link pawed desperately at his nose, and finally turned around to sniff Midna herself, on the grounds that she deserved it for refusing to turn him back. She squeaked in surprise as he pushed his nose into her stomach and began to sniff. At first smelling anything but the medicine was a relief, but then he became interested as the wolf's instinctual need to define by scent bubbled up in his brain.

Smells from the day's travels lingered on her—dirt, sweat, leaves, the peculiar acrid tang of the warp—but beneath that was a scent that was entirely her own. Link realized he'd noticed it before, but he had never focused on it. It was impossible for him to put words to it, or describe it even to himself, but it gave him the faint impression of sunset and insects singing, as mischievous shadows crept across the world, turning it oddly colorless and tantalizingly liminal.

Link was faintly aware that the odor was becoming slightly muskier as he continued to investigate, but he saw no need to stop, until Midna shrieked in what sounded like indignation and jumped off his back. "Bad Wolfy!" she snapped.

Link blinked at her in confusion and noticed that she was trembling slightly. He snuffled apologetically, still unsure as to what he'd done. Midna's cheeks were flushed, and there was a bead of sweat making its way down the corner of her temple. She bit her lip at him, then giggled. "Or did you do that on purpose?" she asked archly. "You should really give a lady a little warning, though!" Link stared at her, and Midna huffed out an irritated breath. "You are really stupid, you know that?" she said, before turning him human again and fleeing into his shadow.

Link scratched his head in bewilderment, before realizing that turning him human had done nothing to his nose whatsoever. But the scent of Midna lingered in his nostrils, driving out the unpleasantness of the medicine.


	3. Etude of Dusk

**Etude of Dusk**

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is rated M (which is why the rest of the fic went up to M.) It's probably the only chapter that is actually going to be rated M, but I dunno, I suppose that depends on my muse. Takes place directly before Link and Midna go to confront Zant.**

Darkness was falling across Hyrule as Link limped wearily away from the spot that the Skyloft cannon had dropped him. It was twilight again, which might have been a fitting time to end all of this, if he hadn't been so exhausted. As it was, he didn't think battling a crazy king who had drowned the land in shadows and nearly killed both him and Midna was something he should do without a good night's sleep. So he cracked his neck exhaustedly from side to side and began to set about finding a good place to make camp.

Midna appeared out of his shadow once he had the campfire going and was munching on some trail rations, dancing across into his lap. "Good evening, hero," she chirped brightly, shoving her face into his. Link wondered if she was planning on flirting with him again. It had taken him some time to notice—flirtation wasn't exactly something he'd had much experience with—but sometime around their expedition to Snowpeak, he'd begun to realize that some of her careless remarks were probably not so careless after all. Not that he'd let her realize he had figured it out—it was just too funny watching her get frustrated at his denseness. And besides, there hadn't really been a good moment.

"So, hero," smirked Midna. "It's such a shame you might die so pure and virginal, don't you think?"

This seemed like a good moment. Link nodded, then reached out and pulled her body closer. Midna's mouth fell open. Link took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her cheek gently.

"You—you wolf!" sputtered Midna. "You've been acting like you had no idea what I was—and you—you _wolf_!"

Link grinned at her. Teasing Midna was fun, and especially gratifying because it was usually the other way around. Not that he had any idea what to expect next, and he suspected he wasn't going to keep the upper hand for long.

He wasn't disappointed. Midna grinned back at him, revealing her fangs. "You're in for quite the night, doggy."

Link gasped as she dove for his neck, kissing and nipping her way down, each nibble sending a tiny jolt of pleasure through him. He groaned, reaching for her, hands hovering as he realized he would have had no idea what to do with even a normal woman, much less one who apparently wandered around naked at the best of times.

Midna pulled back for a moment, licking her lips. "Confused, doggy? Let me help you out." Her hair snaked up from beneath the fragmented stone helm she always wore, and grew as it did so, pressing Link back against the rock behind him. He gave a startled gasp as one protrusion—no longer really resembling a finger—slid down the front of his trousers and coiled around his erection. The gasp turned into a moan.

Midna giggled. "Oh my," she said. "What's this I feel? This thing is so big, Link. I'm pretty sure it won't fit inside little old me." Link tried to make a noise of disappointment, but it came out as more of a groan as he bucked into the softness of her hair. "I guess we'll just have to improvise," Midna said cheerfully. "If that's all right with you, Wolfy?" She finished by putting a finger on her lip in a half-mocking expression. Link nodded so hard he felt as if his head were going to fall off.

Midna somersaulted forward over her hair, winding up supporting herself just in front of his face. With another grin, she gestured with her hands, and the dark patches on her skin over her legs and breasts melted away, leaving teal skin, nipples, and a thin patch of orange hair between her legs. Link stared. Midna stretched, her breasts jiggling slightly. "Your mouth's open, idiot," she said. "Wanna put that tongue to good use instead of just drooling all over the place?"

Again, Link nodded eagerly, reaching out with an arm that was promptly pinned back down by her hair. Midna's legs brushed his face as she moved forward, positioning herself directly above him, a wave of her scent moving across him. Link felt his eyes sliding shut and wondered briefly if he would have been so captivated by this if he had never taken the form of a wolf. Midna squirmed closer, her thighs hugging his face, giggling wickedly in a way that shook her body and the hair around Link's erection. He moaned, and she squeaked in response, before he clumsily stuck out his tongue and tried to thrust it into her.

"Not like that, you idiot," said Midna, after a moment, the hand around him going still. He gasped in disappointment. "Lick it." As Link struggled to comply, she continued, her voice breathy and trembling. "A—a little huh-higher—yes, _there_."

The softness of her hair turned slick against him, and he felt a noise bubble out of his mouth. Midna moaned, loud and ecstatic, above him. Link's hips bucked as he continued to move his tongue, trying to concentrate, his senses trying to process too many stimuli all at once. The warmth of Midna's body and the taste of her—salt and musk and the same Midna scent he had smelled as a wolf—the way her body moved against him and the sound of her soft little squeaking moans—the touch of her hair slick and soft against his lower body.

"Much better," Midna said approvingly. "Oh!" Fluttery little tongue motions worked best, Link was discovering. She was moving with him now, hips rocking back and forth, the brush of her skin against his face almost as tantalizing as the touch of her hair.

"Hah," he breathed into her, paused to give his tongue a break, and kissed the spot between her legs that seemed the most sensitive.

"Oh—Wolfy!" she squeaked enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on his face. The cry was almost immediately followed by her usual impish giggle. "Hehe, good dogs deserve treats, don't they?"

Link nodded, trailing his tongue across her, and she moaned again. He felt the hair between his legs part, one slick extrusion winding up his thigh and penetrating him from behind. Link shouted in surprise and a little alarm, and it paused. "Let me try something, and if you don't like it, I'll stop," Midna said, sounding slightly subdued. Cautiously, Link nodded again, and the tentacle moved again, slower this time. The feeling of something inside him was foreign, but not unpleasant, after the initial shock. The tentacle moved around, questing as if it were looking for something. Link wondered what exactly Midna was trying to do.

He stopped wondering in the next minute, as the tentacle brushed against something he hadn't been aware of until that moment. Link shouted again and bucked, lost in sensation, the entirety of his being narrowing to that point inside himself, enveloped in the scent and sense of Midna all around, the safety of a warm shadow on a summer's night.

Two more motions, two more movements hanging in a void of heat, two more heartbeats held together—and everything disappeared in a wash of white.

Link's breath hitched as his spinning mind settled itself slightly. Midna was still squeaking and moving desperately on top of him, and he managed to redouble his efforts with his tongue, despite the lethargy sweeping through his limbs. After only another moment or two, she let out a long-drawn-out cry and let herself sag, sliding down his face as she carefully withdrew her hair from its various locations around his body.

He caught her as she fell and the two of them tumbled to the ground in front of the fire together, Link pulling her more tightly into his arms. "Not so pure anymore, huh, hero?" Midna asked cheerfully. In answer, Link kissed her nose and then her mouth, and she wriggled with pleasure between his arms. "You idiot," she said lazily. "You idiot."

He kissed her again, the tips of her ears, her mouth, each finger.

"Idiot," Midna yawned one final time, before lying still. Link lay and dozed as the twilight around them turned slowly into night, the day slipping from light into shadows.


End file.
